


Hold you close

by Lilibet



Series: October 2020 prompts [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Nap, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilibet/pseuds/Lilibet
Summary: It was a well-known fact that Obi-Wan wasn’t a morning person. When Qui-Gon had left at the crack of dawn all he’d gotten was a grunt and a quick kiss before Obi-Wan had disappeared back into his warm nest of blankets.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949062
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Hold you close

**Author's Note:**

> For the whumptober day 26 prompt "migraine".

Qui-Gon came back to cold, dark quarters.

He frowned and looked at the chrono. _Past midday._ It was a well-known fact that Obi-Wan wasn’t a morning person. When Qui-Gon had left at the crack of dawn all he’d gotten was a grunt and a quick kiss before Obi-Wan had disappeared back into his warm nest of blankets.

But this was definitely unusual. Often when Qui-Gon returned, Obi-Wan would be up, their quarters filled with warmth and life. Obi-Wan himself would either be absent, but leaving behind the unmistakable aura of his presence, or sat with a datapad and a cup of tea on the sofa. But instead, all the blinds in their lounge and kitchen area were closed, the lights were off, and the pot of tea Qui-Gon had left waiting on the stove remained untouched.

He ventured through their quarters in search of Obi-Wan, a growing unease taking root in his stomach as each room came up empty. But it quickly dissipated when he found him exactly where he left him, still curled up in a ball of bedsheets. He would’ve smiled at the sight were it not for the whimper of pain he heard when the door opened.

He frowned, swiftly moving round the bed as quietly as he could. Only Obi-Wan’s hair was visible, a shock of spiky red poking out from under the covers.

“Obi-Wan?” He murmured. Obi-Wan just whimpered again and pulled the covers tighter to him, and Qui-Gon could feel tendrils of pain snaking down their bond as Obi-Wan failed to shield fully.

As slowly and gently as if he was dealing with a scared animal, Qui-Gon delicately peeled the covers away from Obi-Wan’s head. His skin was pale, a light sheen of sweat covering him, and his eyes were screwed shut.

“Obi-Wan, can you tell me what’s wrong?” Qui-Gon whispered, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

Obi-Wan whined pitifully and managed to mutter one word through gritted teeth, “Head.”

Suddenly Qui-Gon understood. _Migraine_.

They weren’t a common ailment to afflict Obi-Wan, but when they appeared, they attacked him with a vengeance. Instead of speaking, he let a wave of warm comfort flow down their bond. He found one of Obi-Wan’s hands, tense as it gripped the covers, and squeezed it for a moment before standing.

Making sure the blinds were firmly shut to keep out the light, Qui-Gon quickly went to work. He set fresh water boiling on the stove and began preparing ginger root tea to soothe the nausea. He sent off for painkillers for be brought from the healers as well, and when they arrived, he poured a fresh glass of water and retrieved a cloth made especially for this situation out of the cooler.

He returned to Obi-Wan, unsurprised to find him unmoved. Placing the glass, cloth, and painkillers on the bedside table, he knelt beside the bed.

“I’ve brought you some painkillers, do you think you can take them?”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a moment, Qui-Gon almost thinking he’d fallen asleep, when he gingerly nodded.

“Can you sit up for me?”

The covers rustled and fell away as Obi-Wan emerged, face pinched as he whined behind his teeth at the fresh wave of pain that echoed down the bond. Qui-Gon helped him sit up against the headboard, doing what he could to soothe Obi-Wan through the force. He handed him the painkillers, supporting the glass for Obi-Wan as his arms shook when he took a few gulps.

Qui-Gon smiled at him when he finished, placing the glass down and picking up the cool cloth. He gently swiped it across Obi-Wan’s forehead, briefly resting it over his eyes before looping it around the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. He groaned quietly in relief and closed his eyes.

When they flickered open again, squinted even in the darkness, the pain in them made Qui-Gon want to wrap him up and secret him away from the world. Instead, he placed a quick kiss on the back of a clammy hand and went to retrieve the tea.

When he returned, Obi-Wan’s eyes were closed again, but it looked as though he had a little more colour in his cheeks. Qui-Gon sat down on the bed, hip pressed to Obi-Wan’s thigh, and offered him the tea. Obi-Wan’s nose wrinkled at the smell and Qui-Gon chuckled quietly. Obi-Wan hated ginger root tea, only ever drinking it when a migraine hit him, but he obediently took sips from the cup as Qui-Gon held it up to his lips.

When he’d drained the last of the drink with a grimace, Qui-Gon asked, “Better?”

Obi-Wan hummed and leant back against the headboard. Now, unable to do anything but wait, Qui-Gon swiftly stripped and changed into his sleep pants and slid under the covers.

He gently guided Obi-Wan to lay back down, resting an arm across his shoulders when he snuggled into Qui-Gon’s shoulder.

“Hurts,” Obi-Wan mumbled into his skin.

Qui-Gon placed a barely-there kiss to Obi-Wan’s hair. “I know, it will pass in time.”

He pulled the covers over Obi-Wan’s bare shoulder, making sure the cloth is still in place around his neck, and slipped into a light meditation, surrounding Obi-Wan’s force presence with his own. He can’t take the pain away from Obi-Wan, but he can take Obi-Wan away from the pain.

Tangled together in the force, Obi-Wan’s breath began to deepen until it evened out into the pattern of deep sleep. Qui-Gon smiled to himself, eyes closed, and followed Obi-Wan into the force.


End file.
